


Star Pass By at Warp

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Post-smut, you fall asleep in Christopher’s arms.





	Star Pass By at Warp

You lie in bed beside Christopher, your breathing still rapid as your body comes down from the intense lovemaking session the two of you just shared. He may be a Captain on the bridge, but he’s an Admiral in the sheets. The man knows things… Where in the universe he learned them, you’d rather not know, but you’re happy to be the recipient of his skillful attention.

Christopher’s arm comes around you and you allow him to pull you into him, your head resting on his chest; you fit just perfectly in his arms. His lips come to the top of your head, lingering there for a sweet kiss, communicative of his affection for you and appreciation of the intimacy you’ve just shared. Every time he’s with you, he savors every inch of your beautiful body, learning new parts of you, new things you like, new ways to please you. He memorizes everything about you, and those are the things that dominate his thoughts when you’re apart.

“Mmm…” you sigh into his chest, your fingers tracing lightly over his toned torso, your delicate touch causing goosebumps to prickle across his skin. He breathes deeply, relaxing into the comfortable mattress as you relax into his warm embrace.

You nestle into him, feeling your body grow heavy as the tensions you’d felt earlier are released, due to Christopher’s efforts, and his soothing energy here in this bed. The room is placidly silent, but for the ambient hum of the starship. Streaks of stars are visible through the window, their brief glow casting shadows around the bedroom of Christopher’s quarters. There’s nothing quite like making love to the light of countless stars, passing by at warp.

The two of you continue to relax into each other, and soon your fingers cease their trails across the muscular plains of Chris’ physique. He glances down at you, your eyes are closed and the blissful expression on your face makes his heart leap. He loves that you feel so safe around him. Your usual strong exterior disappears for this man alone, and inside is a soft, compassionate energy that he’s falling more in love with every day. The yin to his yang, to quote an ancient Earth philosophy.

Christopher watches you drift off into a light slumber, your breathing changing as you do so, becoming slower and more shallow. Duty will call on you both soon, it always does. But until then, it’s just the two of you in this moment, space and time at a standstill in these quarters. He craves more moments like this one, more stillness. He’s been with Starfleet for years now, and experienced so much; the excitement he’d always craved, needed. But now, with you, he’s getting to know the stillness within himself. And he knows that one day, he will embrace that part of him, with you. The next chapter in his life, perhaps.

Your arm twitches against Christopher’s, and he smiles. His mind drifts to his work, and how even when things get hectic, a frenzy of activity around the two of you as is routine on a starship, he looks at you, and everything else melts away for a minute, and he can focus. He can breathe.

He loves that you have that effect on him, and he wonders if he does that to you as well. Which parts of you does he compliment? What aspects of him fill your own thoughts? He can’t wait to ask you, to find out, to talk with you and share every part of each other.

For now, though, he’s just content to lie here in the silence that is this room, this bed, this warm embrace with the woman who completes him. He listens to the almost inaudible whistling of air entering and exiting your beautiful form. To Christopher, this is heaven, and he’s going to take in every nanosecond of it, here with you in his arms.


End file.
